If I Was 2D
by Solar the Hedgehog
Summary: More like 'If I was Invisible..." Rated K just to be safe.


Me: Ug, a oneshot.

K-9: Why are you writing one if you hate them?

Me: Publicity.

Charmy: I'm the main character!

Me: Oh yeah, **I will say it now and forever, SEGA owns Sonic and co., 4kids owns Cosmo, I own my OC's, and everyone else owns their OC's.**

Charmy: Start the story!

* * *

**K-9's POV:**

I was getting ready to play a two-on-two game of basketball with Jet, Flash and Solstice. Jersey. Check. Shorts. Check. Basketball...? Where is it. OH YEAH, Charmy borrowed it...

**Charmy's POV:**

I was playing with the RC airplane Plasma made for me to leave him alone. Then I accidently flew it into K-9, who was wearing basketball stuff for some reason.

"Where's the ball...?"

"I dunno."

"THE BALL CHARMY. THE BALL!" Oh yeah...

**Charmy's Flashback/Fantasy:**

_Charmy Skywalker was homing in on the Death Basketball. He only had one shot...BOOM, a direct hit! The orange sphere exploded in a firey explosion._

**Charmy's POV:**

"It blew up."

"IT'S A BASKETBALL! HOW THE HECK DID IT BLOW UP?!" He'll wish he never asked...

"IwasplayingwiththisairplanePlasmamademeanditcamewithalasersoIwasplayingStarWarsandIwasCharmySkywalkerandIblewuptheDeathBasketballandsavedtheuniverse!" K-9 twitched. He looked like he was going to cause mass destruction. Then he smiled. Now I'm scared.

"Charmy?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Can you be basketball?"

"Yes I can!" Wait _be_ basketball? Is that possible?

"Oh yes it is..." Then I blacked out.

I woke up when my face hit the backboard and I fell through the net.

"Two points!" Flash and Jet were wearing matching green and gold jerseys, while K-9 and Solstice were wearing black, white and plum ones. K-9 squished me into a basketball; this isn't going to be fun.

"Come on Solstice, we're tied, 1 minute left, and I'm didn't pay 10 bucks for nothin'!"

"K-9, you are nothing." He bounced me into his stomach. He doubled over.

"OW! That ball must weigh 75 pounds!" Actually I'm 22 (it's true). K-9 checked me to Jet. When I got back to K-9, Solstice ran by and grabbed me from him. He dribbled up to Flash, Solstice bounced me through Flash's legs. When Solstice got past him, he shot, and missed, miserably. Then K-9 jumped up, and slammed me through hoop. They won.

**3rd Person:**

Charmy was flattened as a result of the over-excessive force K-9 exerted. Abi walked up to K-9 and asked him what happened.

" K-9, what happened?"

"Charmy blew up my basketball so I squished him into a basketball."

"That wasn't nice."

"At least I didn't use Cream."

"Touche."

**Charmy's POV:**

Ugh, that hurt. Wait, my Annoy-Vector-and-Espio-to-no-end Senses are tingling! To Chaotix HQ!

**3rd Person:**

"I'm bored." Espio complained.

"We haven't had a half-decent case in days!" Vector whined. Charmy flew in, but they didn't see him.

"Hi Espio! Hi Vector!" They turned to the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" Espio jumped into a fighting stance.

"It's me, Charmy!" Vector threw a tennis ball at the point where the sound was coming from. It missed.

"THERE'S A GHOST!!" The two animals ran in circles, bumped into each other, bolted out of the house, bought two tickets for Mexico, and got on a one trip there.

**Charmy's POV:**

Why'd they run away? I was right in front of them...They couldn't see me! When K-9 did a slam dunk, the force must of resulted in me becoming 2 dimensional. OR, it was MAGIC! I can do a lot of fun things with my lack of depth...

* * *

**K-9's POV:**

Amy brought me to her house for some reason.

"Why'd you bring my here?"

"To help me."

"Help you what."

"Bake." I immediately broke out in a sweat.

"I d-don't bake," I stammered. She pulled out a black cookbook.

"'Orginal Recipes by K-9'. Has a nice ring to it." I thought I hid that under my pile of skulls. SHE WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?!

"All right, you got me."

"Yay!" She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the kitchen. There, I died and went to heaven.

"HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS SWEET AND DELICIOUS." There was a giant silver, gleaming oven. I tried read the label but I couldn't, my tears blinded me.

"K-9, are you crying?!"

"No, my eyeballs are sweating."

**Charmy's POV:**

So I was flying around and then I saw them, chocolate chip cookies just waiting to be taken from Amy's windowsill. So I flew over. But K-9 was there, and for some reason, he was wearing a pink apron. I took a cookie from in front of him and ate it. He looked suprised, I took anyother cookie, waved it in front of him, then ate it. Then he looked annoyed. I ate every cookie on the plate then giggled. Then he got mad.

**K-9's POV:**

I know my cookies are irresistable, but that's just ridiculous. Wait a second..."Double Dimension."

**3rd Person:**

The area around K-9 became negative (colors became negative). Charmy regained his depth. K-9 snarled at him, he trembled.

**Charmy's POV:**

I turned one side so K-9 could see me. No point in hiding myself. "Uh, hi K-9. Long time no see?" He pulled out a pair of scissors. I've never flown so fast in my life.

* * *

**3rd Person:**

Plasma and Tails were working on a cold fusion reactor. Charmy flew by and a mischivious plan hatched in his mind; everytime either Tails or Plasma screwed something in, Charmy loosened it.

"There!" The two geniuses high-fived each other. The gray cat shed a tear of joy. He pulled out a remote.

"Tails, press the button and send us into an age of free, clean energy, well for us anyway." Charmy flew a good 3 miles away. Tails pressed the button. BADOOM!!(that's a new one)!! The inventors were covered in ash and soot. "There goes the neighborhood." Charmy started laughing like crazy.

* * *

"That was funny! I wonder what I can do to Sonic..." The bee flew to Sonic's house and began to set up a marvelous and terrible plan...

**Sonic's POV: **

I guess I owe Amy for making her upset, so I borrowed, (cough, stole, cough, cough) flowers from Tulip's garden. Forget green thumb, she has to have green hands or somethin'! Then I smelled it, the immistakable smell of chili dogs! It was strangely coming from my house.

One supersonic second later

I rushed through the door and found it on a podium. When I raced over to grab it, a bucket of water fell on me and the chili dog.

**Charmy's POV:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! That was so funny! Especially when the water soaked the chili dog! Sonic looked like he was about to cry!

**3rd Person:**

Charmy fell on the ground and rolled with laughter. Unfortunately for him, a bucket of water poured into his mouth, causing him to regain his depth. Sonic glared at him and K-9, Tails, and Plasma walked in with equally angry looking looks on their faces. Charmy flew as fast as he could with everyone but K-9 and Cheese on his tail. K-9 turned to Cheese.

"Cheese can you be golf?"

**Cheese's POV:**

Chaochaochaochaochaochaochao. Chaochaochaochao. ChaochaochaochaochaochaochaochaochaoCHAOCHAOCHAOCHAO! CHAOCHAOCHAOCHAOCHAO!!

**Cheese's POV:**

Cheese, you shouldn't say mean things about Mr. K-9.

**3rd Person:**

While K-9 was laughing manically, Cheese bit K-9's finger. He gasped in pain.

"Cheese, you bit me! That wasn't nice."

"Chao."

THE END

K-9: Ow! Eeh! Ooh! Wait, why am I saying that in a British accent?

Me: A Youtube video.


End file.
